Lethal Fascination
by Tired Ambitions
Summary: Everybody has their own obsessions. But two have one that might kill them...MirokuSango
1. Chapter 1

**Just a spur of the moment type fic. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

Lethal Fascination

My hand, my Kazana, is in my reasoning a curse. Everyone pities me, assuming that I am afraid of an untimely death. But not even the wisest man knows when death will strike him. Uncertainty of knowing whether I will live tomorrow or die…this does not distress me. Uncertainty that others will follow…this is what distresses me.

I know it sounds crazy and almost conceited to believe that somebody would follow a 'lecherous' monk into the afterlife, but I solely stick by this. I've grown accustomed to dieing myself, but to see another go would be insufferable, especially her.

All my life, I would try to distance myself from others. I tried to keep myself a reasonable distance, traveling alone so not to create a miserable death for another. I failed, however keeping her away. She seemed to gravitate toward me and I, to her.

She is only one that I would imagine leaving this world to follow me. Saying her name sends shivers down my spine. I didn't want a reason to despise death and by circumstance, even after careful planning; I stand here in the dark, contemplating her actions if such a fate did befall me.

It was merely teasing at first. I would touch her out of fascination. It was entertaining, watching her scowl and blush whenever I flirted with her. Even if she did punish me, I loved playing the game and continued. It became a habit to fondle her. Soon, however, I began to enjoy her company. I tried to receive attention from her, misbehaving as much as I possibly could. I had fallen in love.

I didn't know however if she had the same affections towards me as I did to her. I began testing her, calculating her reactions towards me flirting with other women. She would grow angry and jealous. I enjoyed when she would drag me away from the other women, punishing me all the way. She would watch me like a hawk for such behavior and I enjoyed every minute of her attention. It was an exhilarating feeling to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

At first, I was relieved to have found somebody suitable to bear my children, but as time wore on, I realized that my curse, the one destined to kill me, could possibly kill her as well. I had accepted my fate the moment it was passed onto me. I knew of the time limit set on me the moment I saw my father loose his. I was accustomed to it.

But I was not ready to accept the possibility of another coming with me. I have become obsessed with it, and even now, as I sit here, staring down at my Kazana, I have no trace of fear for myself, rather than her. I started pushing her away.

"Sango…" I murmured through my tired lips. Her name strikes pain in me. I shook my head, shaking my locks whichever way in the cool air, overcome with so many mixed emotions; I couldn't hear light footsteps trod behind me.

"Hoshi-sama?" I heard from behind me. I froze, knowing the voice and the proper greeting was another give-away. She always called me that. _No, not here. _

"Yes, Lady Sango?" I asked, pulling my hands into my robes. She caught me staring at it, my Kazana. I tried frantically to ignore her mahogany eyes, in fear that she might show the same sorrow that I had moments before. Instead, I focused on her nervous hands. They tugged at the sleeve of her robe, almost as if she were afraid. I didn't blame her however, she should be afraid of me.

"It's late; you really should consider sleeping tonight." She murmured, keeping her distance from me.

"Yes, perhaps you are right." I murmured, standing up and turning to her, still staring at her hands. Silence lingered for awhile. I could feel her eyes examining me. When she noticed I was staring at her hands, she shoved them behind her back, as if she were disgusted by me. I closed my eyes, trying to keep a stoic face. "I am rather tired."

_Tired of everything…_

**- Please review. Chapter 2 will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now from another's POV, don't worry, this story gets more interesting. Please Read and Review!**

Perhaps I try to hard to ignore the feelings I harbor for him. Perhaps I should forget him…perhaps I should continue this charade we've created for one another. I know he hasn't any affection towards me as I have towards him. He is a monk, a lecherous monk, who likes to tease me.

In the beginning, I thought he was just another idiotic guy. He was annoying and constantly fondling me. It was an amazement to me that he hadn't lost any brain damage for how many times I hit him.

As the fondling continued, however, I discovered that I enjoyed his attention. I longed for him to touch me and for me to punish him. Even if he just was playing, I adored the attention. I began to watch him obsessively. I would pull him away and punish him for asking other women to bear his children.

I could tell I confused him, for when he asked me if I wanted to bear his children, I refused. It was a game to us, to play but not touch. To tease, but not give in, even if it was teasing, I still fell pathetically in love with him, leave it to me to do such a foolish thing.

I knew that I had no chance with him. I was a fighting companion, not a housewife. I didn't have proper etiquette training as other women did. The moment I could walk, father trained me to slay demons. Such feminine training wasn't necessary in his eyes.

Thus, I was taunted in the village as a girl. I was called humiliating names and many young girls were afraid of me. I had male friends however, which didn't help, but make me an awkward tomboy.

Even today, I still consider myself that odd little girl, who knew what kind of poison could paralyze certain demons, rather than how to fold a napkin when setting the table.

And that is why he doesn't love me. I would be too much trouble to him. At first, it seemed he loved me. His innocent smiles and witty expressions forced his way into me. My heart warmed every time he nuzzled my hand, murmuring soft words of incoherent love. I tried to ignore the odd feelings he gave me, knowing that if I didn't I would pay. However, I couldn't keep him out of my mind. By then, he had grown bored of me and followed other women.

I was heartbroken, realizing he had probably noticed my inexperience with men. I grew angry and punished him, dragging him away as he protested, his smug grin still plastered on his face. He knew what he was doing to me.

I watch him constantly now, taking in every little movement he makes, scrutinizing at every detail he murmurs, searching somehow for some meaning. But it always ends up the same…he doesn't love me.

I tried to ignore it at first, the cold, chilling feeling left in myself. I would cry some nights, hoping that he would come and whisper to me in my sleep, telling me that he truly did care for me. I would turn in my futon, as I am doing now and wait for something that would never come. And with that I grew distant from him, trying to ignore my pain. I watched him from afar.

I turned over in agitation in my futon, thinking of him made me sick. I tried frantically to close my eyes and sleep or contemplate something rather than him. When all else failed I sat up and walked out onto the porch.

It was cool out; I shivered immediately feeling the contrast between my warm bedroom and the frigid outside. A small gust of wind blew across the large property of the lord that we had been residing at for the night.

I watched a leaf glide in the wind and gasped, seeing it gently land at the feet of him.

He had a solemn look on his face. I could tell he was contemplating something serous. His lavender eyes were concentrated on his right hand. He flexed his hand, as if the cursed Kazana would swallow him whole right there. I gasped, knowing that he was probably contemplating his horrific death and wondered why he hadn't noticed me yet.

A gust of wind blew once again and I shivered involuntarily. He had to have been cold too. I shook my head, cursing myself for having concern for him.

I walked toward him, wondering vaguely why he didn't notice me. I laced my hands across my front and moved them along my sides, nervously wondering where to put them.

"Hoshi-sama," I whispered finally, his head jerked up, cautiously. He turned around, his eyes hidden beneath his ebony locks, as if he were ashamed. I gulped, watching his lips part, as if he were thinking of a reply.

"Yes Lady Sango?" He asked, his voice less calm than usual. I jumped hearing my name and continued to fiddle with my hands. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous around him.

"It's late; you really should consider sleeping tonight." I managed to say…stuttering slightly. He didn't seem to notice however. I quickly took a step back, too frightened that he might notice my awkwardness.

"Yes, perhaps you are right." He stated dismally, while standing up. He turned to me once again, glancing down at my dancing hands. I gulped, quickly hiding them behind my back. He ignored the gesture. "I am rather tired."

He walked past me, not even making the slightest inkling that I was there. Again I was ignored. Again I was left in the cold.

**PLEASE REVIEW PPL! I got over 200 hits and only 3 reviews! It really means a lot to me if you review, even if it's to say my story sucks! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter...please enjoy.**

She stared at him from behind as he made his way past her room, her eyes glistening with dew of sorrow. He had ignored her again, distancing himself. Why did he despise her so? They had once been good friends, hadn't they?

I'm so foolish 

Sango could feel herself gulp and look down at her stilled hands. How hysterical she was. She always tried to hope that it would change. She desired the game to end and the charade to stop. She wanted him to open to her, to tell her his thoughts, even if he didn't care for her, as she did for him.

"Miroku…" She murmured, closing her damp eyes. She gasped back a sob, shaking slightly as another gust of cool air passed through her. She could feel her body shiver, but ignored it as she leaned against the wall of the dojo, forgetting her warm futon inside.

"W-why?" she gasped, quietly to herself. "Why must you push me away?" She could see her breath as she murmured the shallow words. She grasped her chest, trying to silence her aching heart. It was pounding too loudly; he might hear it. She gulped down another sob, trying desperately to be the strong demon slayer she was portrayed as, trying to suppress the emotions she could never reveal.

Miroku glanced around, noticing that she hadn't followed him. He sighed, shaking his head slightly, almost tiredly. _Baka, _S_ango, follow your own advice._

He couldn't help but glance at his hand at the mention of her name. The pain came then, as it always did. His chest burned, burned horribly. It was as if he were burning himself inside out. It pained him to suppress himself in front of her. He wanted to love her, for her to love him. It would be easier, however, for them both to ignore one another. Why couldn't he hate her? Why couldn't he just leave her? He growled to himself, trying to ignore the answer. He knew; he just couldn't face it. He had to ignore it.

He started walking, thinking that she had fallen and needed assistance. Maybe her wounds were still healing from the last battle. The idea was almost humorous to him to see Sango helpless. She was strong, almost invincible. Her name again, the pain.

He groaned slightly, feeling an odd sting shoot through his hand, as he retraced his steps. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress his pained shriek, feeling the hand flex its fingers, spasmodically, his palm aching terribly. It was odd, that his cursed hand act up now. He hadn't used it in so long. He growled, feeling the sting surge through his body now. As soon as the pain came, it went however. Miroku gulped, thinking of one explanation, however he shook the idea from his mind, cradling it and gently stroking his cursed palm with his digits. _Please Buddha, a while longer. _

He came around the corner and gulped, hearing his name precipitate from her lips. He saw her, there the invincible woman. She stood there in the cool breeze, sobs racking her body, the wind tearing at her hair. He gulped, unable to move, as he heard her whisper the words. Had he really caused her so much pain? Could he really wound the impenetrable Sango?

He heard her cry for him and watched her as she clutched her chest, her breathing shallow and quick. Miroku could feel his mouth begin to open subconsciously as she asked the trivial questions into the night sky. His mind protested in anguish, as his throat rasped, trying to reply to the words.

_I can't ignore her_.

Sango shook her head, and bitterly laughed, trying to ignore the chilled feeling deep inside her. She wiped her mahogany eyes with her sleeve, sniffing slightly.

_If only you could understand Miroku, if only…_

She turned around, still adjusting herself. Miroku gulped and begged himself to run. His body couldn't however. It wouldn't run any longer. Sango looked up at him and gasped, her eyes widening, as she covered her mouth. _NO! _Sango shook her head in disbelief. More tears could be seen in her eyes and muffled sobs could be heard from under her palms.

Miroku looked as shocked as she. His lavender eyes had grown significantly larger and his body had stiffened in a paralyzed state. He looked like he was trying to say something, but it only came out as a coarse apology.

Sango closed her eyes, begging herself to wake up from this horrific nightmare. He was staring at her. She had done it, shattered whatever chance she had of Miroku's trust. Why had she been so careless? She gulped, unable to think. She thought frantically of what to say. Then unable to find an escape, she ran. Her body moved forward, trying to maneuver its way around him. She covered her face from him, trying hysterically to avoid his gaze.

Miroku gulped, watching her grow weary. Sobs began wracking her body once again and then she panicked, unable to leave her words. He watched her run toward him, her hands trying to conceal her face. She almost ran past him, until Miroku moved in front of her, his body ignoring his better judgment.

_I will save you._

Sango gasped, feeling Miroku extend his arms in front of her and capture her in an embrace. She shook, unable to think or understand his reasoning. He'd never been this close to her before. She closed her eyes, relishing his strong arms around her body. He was warm, as she had imagined. Unable to speak, she shoved her face into his robes, trying to muffle her confused sobs. Even in his arms, all she could do was cry. She wasn't exactly sure why however.

Miroku shut his eyes, tightly, at the feeling of her weep frantically into his chest. He had done this to her…he had ruined the woman of his affections. He had wounded her and now he was going to hurt her more. He had opened to her. Her small frame shook within his arms, trying to choke back her tears. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Sango…" Miroku murmured, resting his head atop hers. "I'm so sorry, sorry for everything."

_I am, but only human…as are you._

She was surprised at first by his bold move. She had thought he would grope her by now. He hadn't however, instead he murmured apologies her, resting his head atop hers. She wasn't sure why he was so emotional about it. He had never seen him like this.

She cried into him for hours, murmuring his name over and over again through the sobs. She felt pathetic, almost like a jaded child. She could feel his arms tighten around her, holding her into him comforting her. He was warm and smelled of freshly cut grass. She loved that smell. She loved everything about him.

His breath lightly fanned her forehead, calming her slightly. Her tears began to slow and her breathing regained itself. After all, she had only wanted him to hold her in the first place.

He started to stroke her back, lightly, trying to assuage her. She could feel herself shutter under his gentle touch. Her body loved the attention and she quickly forgot her tears.

He was angry at himself for this. He hated himself. He had wounded her and now he was going to wound her again. He wouldn't kill her.

_I can't be responsible for you..._

He chuckled to himself. She could feel his chest vibrate as he talked. She tried to find what was so humorous about the situation and confused again, she escaped into his damp robes.

"It's ironic." He murmured, slowly in a drawl, his hands still stroking her lower back. "I've only wanted to keep you safe, Sango, and yet," his voice lowered and began to rasp. "I was hurting you." He sniggered to himself in bitter resentment.

Sango could feel a small smile reach her lips. She quickly buried her face in Miroku's robes, in taking his intoxicating scent. He did care.

He still wasn't sure of what he was doing. He had told himself time and time again to stop when he was ahead. However he didn't want to hurt her any further than he already had.

_I've created a hell for both of us…_

**I'm so happy with how this turned out. I hope you are too, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**After I don't even know how long, I've updated. I don't expect many reviews, because of the lack up updates, but please all who do read, please review.**

**-Tiredambitions**

**Chapter 4:**

I couldn't help, but whimper beneath his robes, as he rasped the sweet, kind words. His breath fanned over me, warming me on contact. I buried my head into his heated chest, lightly touching the thick fabric.

He did care. I didn't know whether to dance or cry at the moment. I could feel my chest grow warm; the chilled feeling had melted from his words. My body, however, reacted by silencing itself. I still was the odd little girl, unsure of what to do in certain situations.

Miroku seemed relaxed now that the forbidden words had escaped his lips. His shoulders lowered and his arms loosely fell around my waist. I couldn't help, but blush at the contact. He didn't seem to notice, however. Once again, he was deep in thought.

I watched him for awhile, my eyes scanning his own. He seemed far away. His features dulled and his lavender eyes lowered. He was thinking again. I wished he wouldn't think like that any longer.

"Sango." I jumped hearing my name precipitate from his lips. His voice sounded lazy and dull. He looked down at me, his lavender eyes scanning my frame. I could feel them concentrating, scrutinizing me. I hated them when they did that. He would usually grope me after such a stare. I could feel myself begin to glare at him, my body reacting on instinct. I was surprised when Miroku pulled my frame against his.

He held me there, as I protested. I didn't exactly know why I was against this type of contact. I suppose it was my nervous behavior again. My arms tried to pry myself away from him. He merely chuckled at my futile attempts and held me to him, intimately wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Please, forgive me." He exasperated, his ebony locks falling in front of his eyes, as he forced his lips onto mine. I struggled against him, still confused and unsure of this, but I gradually relaxed into the sweet kiss. He was gentle, his lips lightly caressing my own. It was short, but the contact left me speechless.

We were silent then. I could hear the chilled wind tear at us, trying to pry our loose robes from us, but I was not cold. I was warmer than I'd ever felt in my life. My body felt as if it were on fire. I stared into Miroku's lavender eyes in consolation. He merely stared back, his gaze scanning over me. I wasn't sure what feeling was present within his orbs; they looked hesitant, yet something about them made me lean toward him again.

"Miroku…" I muttered; my voice dulled so only he could hear my words.

He just watched me, his eyes locked onto mine; he blinked quickly then, as if snapped out of a trance. His hands clasped me tighter around my waist, showing he was listening. I smiled admiring how comfortable this position was.

My hands found his chest, then. He jumped at the contact of my slender fingers on his muscular breasts, but he quickly relaxed to the sensation. I don't know what possessed me to do the rest. Right now, I'd call it instinct, almost an animal-instinct.

I gently molded myself into him, filling the little space that had been between us. He grunted slightly and continued to stare at me. I leaned into his left ear, almost as a child does to a trusted friend.

I watched him watch me as I whispered. "Touch me."

Miroku closed his lavender orbs in contemplation. I stared at him strangely. Normally, I wouldn't have to beg him to do such "activities." I could feel a sense of impeding rejection in the air.

He slowly opened his orbs and turned to face me. I smiled weakly at his strong expression. He looked stoic, showing no emotion toward the advance.

"You love me don't you, Sango?" He breathed, almost in anger.

I watched his eyes grow stern, almost as if he was talking to a poorly, behaved child. My eyes began to water again, almost instantly. Why was he like this? He had kissed me, hadn't he and he still wouldn't comply.

"Miroku…." The name was stuttered as it fell from my trembling lips. I could feel my body begin to shake again. Miroku simply watched, apparently awaiting an answer.

"I'm….I'm…sor-." I stuttered quietly.

His arms reached up my sides, gently touching at my lean figure. I was left speechless, my eyes wide with surprise. His hands felt warm, comforting. I grew used to the contact and began to whimper as he moved over sensitive areas.

His hands roamed up to cup my neck, ravenously. My eyes widened as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I was left so dumb-founded, that I forgot my hands and let them lay at my sides. He sucked lightly on my bottom lip, trying hard to go as slow as possible. I wasn't surprised to find that his kisses were so advanced and his tongue to be so nimble. His tongue entered my mouth instantly. It stroked the rim of my mouth and my own, slow moving tongue as well.

Just when I began to understand the rhythm of the contact, he pulled away, smirking lightly at his work. My lip was slightly swollen from the hungry kiss.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine slightly, before murmuring huskily. "Because I know I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened, as I tried to find the words to exasperate back. I couldn't find my voice, however and just complied as he pushed me up against the wall, his body molded with my own. He was warm and I loved every minute of his heated hands on my body. He hands started at my waist, and moved to my abdomen, kneading the flesh there. I whimpered lightly, my hands threading through his ebony locks.

I began to feel very hot then; my body desired his touch. But the more contact I received, the more I became dissatisfied. I wanted, no needed more.

He moved up to my chest then, almost hesitantly (I think he thought I'd scold him). I reacted instinctively by leaning into him, my back arching into his palms. He squeezed me lightly, watching my expressions of pleasure. I moaned, thrashing my head back and forth as he continued the fondling. My nipples began to strain against the fabric of my kimono. I wanted to be free so badly, to have the desire growing within me quenched.

He stopped then, and latched his lips to my neck. I didn't know what to do then. I closed my eyes and intook the pleasure he was giving me. My desire, however, was still left thirsty. My senses began to become heightened from the attention. I could smell his evergreen hair, could see small beads of perspiration on his forehead, and feel every object I came in contact with, with extreme detail.

I wanted to touch him then, to give him the extreme pleasure he was giving me. I was still a novice with this contact, however. I found myself, reaching lower into his robes, searching for that sensitive spot.

I knew I had found it when Miroku's lavender eyes widened and his chest vibrated almost giving a low grown. I began to stroke it, lightly squeazing it every now and then. Miroku began to moan (rather loudly as the attention continued). I watched his face begin to relax, his eyes rolling back into his head. He began to raise himself then and grow harder. I began to pump my hand faster into his, noticing his reactions were becoming heightened. His hips began to pump into my palm as well.

Just as Miroku seemed ready to cum, he grasped my wrist and pulled me from his crotch. His had grown ragged and heavy; he had begun to lean against me, his knees slightly shaking.

"We have to move to the bedroom…" He murmured, breathlessly. "I don't think I can stand much longer."

I could feel my chest fill with contentment.

_Love is always beautiful…._

**Reviews are beautiful too, so consider writing one 33**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT!! NOT FOR THE VIEWING OF CHILDREN!!!  
Well, just what the warning says...this is sex the chapter, my worst probably...I'm so bad at writing these scenes. Well please read...and hopefully enjoy.**

My legs collapsed, as I walked into the room. I had just carried her down the hall, her legs wrapped around my back; our chests intimately touching. I was beginning to loose the ability to control my motor skills, then. My body began to succumb a natural, primal instinct, but I had to control myself for her. She was new at this.

I don't know why things had come to this. It all seemed like it was a long dream, a happy one that I'd probably wake up in the middle of. Sango had begged me to hold her.

_To kill her…._

I wanted to make the most out of every moment; make her completely mine. I wanted to be inside her for just this night, just once I'd let my feelings take advantage of me.

_But after…_

It didn't change my previous thoughts about her, however. I still wished I hadn't opened up to her, at least not this much. Now she had reason to follow me into the afterlife. I just hoped her will to save her brother was stronger than come with me. I hoped she would choose life, or something else.

_Not me, anything, but me…_

I kissed her lightly, as we scrambled to the futon in the middle of the room. We were clumsy, running into random object scattered across the floor. She was nimble and didn't fall. I pulled her to me, trying to keep us together for as long as possible. I could hear her quickened breathing and watched as her chest rose and fell. She had small beads off sweat coursing down her forehead.

It was hot in here, way too hot. I could feel myself burn incredibly, wanting to take her there. I told myself to take it slow with her, however. I had to give her everything she needed first. This was her first time.

I groaned, feeling her part from me. The contact had been so tantalizing.

She lied down on the futon first and turned to smile weakly at me. She beckoned me after a moment of continued silence by lifting her finger.

I stared at her, gently lapping in every contour of her body. Her long mahogany hair was diffused across the futon and her arms were stretched horizontally. She glanced up at me, her orbs begging an advance.

I watched her for a moment longer, craving every inch of her flesh. She began to sit up then. She was scared, as I didn't join her as quickly as she hoped. Before she could reach halfway, I pushed her to the futon; my breathing was ragged and fanned her pale, slick skin. She gasped and murmured something incoherently. I couldn't understand it.

I grazed her forehead lightly before leaning down to kiss her, implicitly asking permission to take her as mine. She lightly kissed back, her arms encasing my neck.

Her kisses were soft and sweet, innocent to the touch. She was timid and unsure and still a novice at the intimate contact. I loved that about her. She quickly learned however, when I licked her gums, she granted me access to her cavern. I moved, slowly, grazing my tongue across her bottom lip, before taking her mouth completely.

Instinctively, my hands quickly moved to her chest and squeezed lightly. I heard a light whimper escape her lips through the kiss and smirked. She was so sensitive there and so vulnerable. Her breasts fit my palms perfectly.

I continued the fondling, moving faster as the cycle continued. She began moaning my name lightly through her bruised lips. When I stopped, her arms loosened her hold on my neck, in a pleasurable spasm. My hands began to part the top of her robe, tearing angrily at the fabric, ravenously trying to make contact with her sacred flesh.

Her head thrashed to the side, taking her mahogany locks with it. She found strength to lift her shoulders off the futon, giving me better access to her alluring body. My movements were hastened and swift; I pulled the fabric off her shoulders in a matter of seconds and found myself staring hungrily at my prey.

She was shy and pulled away, her arms shrouding her bosom, as any woman does their first time. I had caught a glimpse of her flesh and found myself becoming more excited than I had been before. I chuckled at her and forced myself upon her body.

"Don't pull away…" I murmured into her ear, my voice had grown lower, and gruffer. "You are beautiful in whatever way."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and curious as children's are; her pupils were dialed from the activities. She looked confused and yet, she smiled genuinely. Her eyes were filled with a sense of trust and utmost lust.

We didn't need to exchange any more dialogue. At that moment, we were connected; she pulled her pale arms from her chest and let me gaze upon her. I stared at her, my eyes intaking every curve to her upper chest. Her breasts were proportional and her tan nipples were erect and piercing the night air. She shuttered, staring at me with extreme patience. She understood now, understood this contact.

My breath had caught in my throat; I could feel my robes begin to grow unbearably tight. She smiled and leaned up to me to give me a light peck. I watched her, her mahogany eyes drifting down to my shaft. I could feel myself begin to grow harder through the robes. My length rubbed against my hard fabric and begged to be released.

"Miroku…" She murmured breathlessly, her eyes still locked on my lower region. "Take off your robes."

I laughed, leaning to her left to whisper. "Help me."

She was slow, but gentle as she lightly untied my outer robes. I could feel myself growing eager from within my robes. She would brush against me, the light contact making my skin burn with the deepest of passion. As she pulled off my last robe, she quickly pushed herself into my arms. It seemed so satisfying to be free, but the heat of my flesh had yet to be cooled and my hunger had yet to be quenched.

I groaned, feeling her pliant body against mine. Her naked breasts were touching my own. I could feel the wet fabric of her skirt brush violently against my length. My senses had been heightened and I found myself instinctively pulling the rest of Sango's kimono to the floor. It fell to the floor lightly, trickling down her shaped form. She winced slightly at her heated body reacting with the night air, but she slowly grew accustomed to it. I watched as her eyes relaxed and her body's features softened.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her. I lightly kissed her forehead and buried my head in her luscious hair. I closed my eyes, contemplating the other times I had been in this position. No woman seemed more flawless than she. The others seemed like nothing, but dwindling memories now. I had never felt so satisfied in holding a woman this close.

"Sango…" I muttered, almost subconsciously. "Can I make love to you?"

She shuttered slightly from beneath my arms. I looked down at her face, examining its contortion as she thought for a moment. She looked almost confused as she contemplated the question. I began to grow nervous as the silence lingered.

She looked up at me one last time before, stuttering. "Please."

My heart jumped at the sound of her small, awkward voice and I quickly pulled her into another passionate kiss. My body began to move on it's own after that. I lightly pushed Sango to the bed and engulfed her afterwards. She complied with every movement I made, whimpering and moaning lightly.

I didn't waste any time for play; I felt that we were both done with charades and games at that time. I lowered myself between her legs and smiled, adoring the picture set before me.

Sango was coated in a light sweat, causing her body to gleam in the firelight. Her long, auburn hair was scattered across her face and down her sides and her legs were open, revealing her inner core.

I smirked, gently spreading her knees further apart so I had enough access to her center. She watched me, lifting her head from her futon. I merely nodded at her, smirking, before I mischievously slipped one finger inside her.

She moaned, as her body tensed from the intrusion. Her knees buckled and she lifted her hips off the futon subconsciously. I watched her reactions with amusement and after a moment of acquaintance with the experience, I began pumping my finger in and out of her cavern.

She arched her back, thrashing her head from side to side as I continued the movements. Her core became slicker through the continued pumping and I quickly added another finger to prepare her for the inevitable.

Her fists grasped the futon as I continued the pumping. When it seemed like she had almost reached her end, I playfully pulled my fingers from her, leaving her empty and needy. She moaned, whether it was from pleasure or dissatisfaction, I couldn't tell.

I let her relax for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall and listening to her quickened panting. When it seemed like she was relatively conscious, I climbed above her, enthusiastic to pierce her wall.

She looked up at me, her eyelids lowered in deep pleasure. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead from the sweat.

I lowered myself onto her, vigorously rubbing our cores together. She moaned into the night and I along with her. I could feel my length coat in her juices and grow even harder than before. The juices provided some cool to the night, but not nearly enough.

I was on the brink of insanity and wanted, no needed her so badly then. I wanted to fill her and make her mine forever, but again I asked as humbly as I could.

"Can..I?" I stuttered; my motor skills were at a minimal and my arms begging to give out.

This time it didn't take long for her to reply. She simply nodded, her russet eyes never leaving my own. I quickly positioned myself in her folds and waited patiently for her.

She stared at me for a moment, watching me struggle not to take her. My arms felt as if they could collapse at any moment from sexual frustration. When she nodded again, I plunged into her and pulled out as quickly as I could.

She had felt so tight and so warm. Her cavern flexed around me with every move. I didn't know if I could stop then, if she didn't want to continue. Not after I had a little taste of her.

I looked at her for continuation and she weakly smiled back, small beads of tears were on the edge of her eyes. At that moment, my body went mad. I plunged myself into her as quickly as possible, quenching my thirst for her. My body loved every second of the activity. I began to moan loudly, along with my partner.

She was so tight. I could feel my length shove through her, causing friction between our cores. She was so wonderful and every thrust caused me to move closer to the edge. I had to wait for her though. She needed to go first, to plunge before me.

She arched her back willingly forcing her chest into mine as the thrusts continued. I began to move quicker as my body took control. I could hear her moaning my name through my groans and I began to thrust into her harder to hear my name more clearly.

The thrusts continued for moments, which seemed like eternity to us. Just when the pleasure was at its highest, her walls clutched around me, causing me to take one long moan.

She screamed into the night, breathing heavily afterward, as her juices filled her cavern. Her hips jerked and crashed into mine in utmost pleasure, causing me to loose control as well. My groin spilled its juices into her before I had time to withdrawal from her. I groaned, feeling my body drain into her; my strength had drained along with it and I fell to her side, my chest rising and falling violently.

My vision was blurry and my breathing quick.

It had felt so wonderful, so unbearably pleasurable, but as I began to gain my senses back, an incredible pain pierced my hand again. I winced, glancing at my Kazana, before looking over at Sango. She was still recovering.

I didn't think I'd have to leave her so soon.

_No, not now… please awhile longer…_

**Thank you for reading this chapter!! This isn't the end, yet though. Please check back for the last chapter. REVIEW PLEASE AS WELL!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally the last chapter. HOWEVER THERE IS AN EPILOGUE!!! SO PLEASE CHECK BACK IF NOT POSTED YET!!! I really enjoyed this fic from the start. I believe it has a lot of emotion that is not portrayed enough in Inuyasha. Please read and review!!**

I felt as if I were to fall asleep in his arms from exhaustion. I could feel his breath fan over my face and slightly brush my bangs from my forehead. It was soothing and cooled my slick skin on contact. Even the warmest summer air seemed cool to me at that time. I rested my head against his heated chest, inhaling in his intoxicating scent. I could feel my body groan from pleasure and relax. My breathing shortly steadied and I tired.

It was wonderful to be in his arms and at rest. This peace seemed so surreal. He cooed in my ear murmuring words in the form of a lullaby. His voice seemed calm and reassuring and I hummed to the beat along with him.

It didn't take long, however, before I faded. I realized that this peace would end eventually. We, Miroku and I, would probably never be as close as now. Tomorrow would be another day in which Naraku was sought after. I would become Miroku's fighting companion once again and nothing more. I was going to become that lonely, shy girl again.

I could feel myself begin to shake then, not so much of fear of becoming strange and foreign, but in fear of loosing Miroku. If only Naraku was far from Miroku's thoughts and cares. If only Miroku wasn't cursed with such an annoyance. And if only I was cruel enough to give up Kohaku to him, then maybe things would be different. I looked up at Miroku and smiled, hoping that in the least, he wouldn't forget me.

I turned over and felt myself start to drift away. My eyelids hung heavily over my sullen eyes. It was getting more difficult to keep then erect. I closed them after fighting for a moment and exhaled as my world went black. I had thought I could simply rest my eyes, but all else failed. I tried to fight the sleep; just long enough to relish Miroku's soothing words.

"_I love you."_

I could feel precipitation reach my eyes, as I gently kissed her cheek. I quickly brushed the moisture away and swept her bangs from her face in adoration. Her breathing grew slow and rhythmic after a few moments. I watched her chest gently rise and fall and her lips part with each passing breath. It didn't take long before she drifted into unconsciousness. She murmured something then in her sleep before nuzzling into my chest.

I smiled and touched her soft cheek lightly, so not to wake her. She was so beautiful and I was unworthy of her care for me. It seemed she would do anything for me; anything. The thought scared me for a moment as I scrutinized the word. Would Sango die for me?

I could feel a sting of pain shoot through my tired body again and winced glancing down at her. Beads of sweat crossed across my forehead. The pain shot again this time, more excruciating than the last. I gritted my teeth to force away and throbbing groan so not to wake her. I then grasped my hand with the other and stroked it soothingly. The pound wouldn't subside.

_This is the end…Sango_

I lightly placed Sango on the opposite side of the futon, carefully enough so not to wake her and slipped out the door, without even a word of goodbye. As I walked through the doorway, I took one final look at her.

She was simply breathtaking in the moonlight. Her chestnut hair was scattered across the futon and her bangs stuck slightly to her slick forehead. Her lips were parted somewhat and opened time and again to take in a small breathes. Her legs were curled into her chest to keep herself warm, I supposed.

I ripped my gaze away from her after a few moments, before walking out the door. I didn't say a word.

_This is goodbye…_

It was hardest task I would ever have to do, to leave Sango, the one woman I had loved with all of my heart. As I made my way through the tall grass toward the woods, I wanted so badly to turn back and to see her one last time. I continued my lone journey without goodbyes for her, however. I merely shrugged and shook my head, throwing my bangs to the side. I wanted to see her with all my heart, just for a second.

But I was afraid. I didn't want her to follow me in death. I feared it most, for her to die. I couldn't wake her and send her to her death.

The pain had grown substantially as I walked across the field. I staggered across the tall lawn and gripped my hand miserably.

I made it to a small clearing in the woods and rested looking down at my cursed hand. I growled, feeling the sting become stronger. It didn't dissipate and when my hand flexed, it revealed the wind tunnel.

_Sango, don't follow me…_

I walked onward to an even smaller clearing and sat there, deciding this would be a sufficient area for my demise. My hand flexed and I shoved it into the tall grass instinctively, trying to squelch the pain from my palm. It didn't talk long before my tunnel engulfed the grass beneath it.

I can't explain the feelings I had then. I was scared, yes, but not as much as I had imagined. I had accepted it, I suppose, more than I believed I ever would. Naraku had won for now. Inuyasha and the others would take care of him, however. I closed my eyes awaiting my fate, the pain had subsided and now it just felt like a small sting. The abyss grew wider and moved up my arm. I could feel the small sting moving toward my elbow.

I began reminiscing on my life, as many people, from what I believe, do in the time of death. I thought about the few precious years I spent with my father and mother and I smiled remembering Haichi and my foster father. I closed my eyes, recalling my journeys in search of Naraku with Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and…Sango…

I, of course, remembered Sango the most fondly. I remembered all the times she would drag me away from a pack of women or how she would slap me if I did something perverse. I remembered sharing an umbrella with her, if only for an instant.

_I don't want to hurt you…_

I loved her more than anything.

_This is for you…_

I almost felt completely at peace, until I heard a small voice murmur my name.

_Don't follow me…_

I woke up a couple minutes later shivering in the small room. When I sat up, searching for blankets, I instantly noticed that Miroku was gone. I could feel myself begin to shake from despair. My surreal peace had ended. I clenched my fists and shook my head bitterly.

I could feel my eyes begin to leak precipitate and I gritted my teeth so not to mutter depressing words as I usually did when I cried.

How could he leave me? Had he not said he loved me? The questions raced through my head, as I stood up from the futon. Was I just another girl? I looked out across the field and gasped, seeing a small, lavender robed figure making his way toward the woods.

"Miroku?" My voice questioned, as I brought my digits to my lips in shock.

My body reacted on its own then. I wrapped myself in a small robe and felt myself run out the door and through the field, stealthily. My body ached to be with his, to be held and loved by him. When I came closer, I noticed his hands and felt my heart sink.

The wind tunnel, of course; Miroku's wind tunnel was acting up. I could distinctly see the tunnel through the flexes of Miroku's hand. He growled in agitation, whist staggering to a clearing.

All I can recall from this experience is the confusion I felt towards the situation. I hadn't the slightest idea how to fix this. I wanted to save him and for him to stay here with me. But there was nothing I could do to help him here and he didn't want me here with him.

_He doesn't need me…_

I followed, closely behind him, however, my body reacting instinctively. Before I could watch his movements, he was already pacing to another clearing. He was panting now, and biting his lip in shear pain. I glanced down at his arm, noticing the void was approaching his elbow.

He found another clearing quickly after leaving the other one. I hid myself in a brush and watched, tears filling my eyes from confusion, despair, and fear. I had no greater desire than to help him right there, but I couldn't.

He sat there, his eyes closed and his head bowing in a praying manner. He had shoved his arm into the ground, peculiarly. I figured to stop the pain. He looked so peaceful and rested there. I felt myself gasp, noticing the tunnel move closer, up his arm, nearly engulfing his limb.

Wind started to pick up then. Leaves and branches of nearby trees flew toward him and into the small void. My hair flailed about monotonously, along with my robe.

I began to shake with uncertainty. I loved him, yes, without a question I did. I just didn't understand how to react. I wanted to help him more than anything, but despair hit me with the conclusion that there wasn't any remedy for this problem. Miroku was going to die.

Something snapped in me then, as I came to that horrid conclusion. I would be alone. Again I would be alone, without family or without Miroku.

I felt my body groan in protest as I stood in the brush. He didn't notice me; he had been too absorbed in his thoughts, typical Miroku.

I stood there for a couple moments, my eyes never straying from his form. I felt myself lunge into the clearing, instinctively. I had made up my mind.

"Miroku.." I shouted, repeatedly, my voice trembling with fear.

_Don't leave me…_

She had come for me. I shook my head fearfully, as she threw herself into my arms. I wanted her to live, to be free, and especially to not see me this way.

I felt so distraught seeing her, and yet my spirits were lifted. I loved her more than anything and this was the chance to bid her a proper farewell.

"Sango." I murmured, trying to sound as angry as possible. "You came.."

She shuttered into my chest, sobbing slightly. I shook my head and smiled warmly, wincing slightly from the pain from my kazanna.

I couldn't seem to find the right words to say at that moment. I wanted to tell her my predicament, but I felt the words slip from my tongue and drift into the air.

"I have to go.." I murmured, trying to sound as collected as possible. We didn't have much time.

She looked up at me then, her mahogany eyes glazed over in precipitate. Her form was slightly shaking and her hands were clenched into small balls on my robe. I could feel slight precipitate reach my eyes from looking at her. I shook my head, avoiding the despair in her eyes, and lifted my good hand to dip her chin.

_Sango…_

I relished his arms around my frame as I sat in the clearing with him. I was going with him. That had been what I decided. I felt my frame shake beneath his arms as he muttered something unrelated to the topic.

I wanted to be with him forever and if this was the way, I was going to take it. We would travel together to heaven or hell, whichever Miroku was going to, I would follow.

I don't know why I was crying, however, my mind was resolved. I couldn't explain what emotion had engulfed me that the moment. One could say it was fear, but I wasn't sure. Maybe death did scare me, a little.

I stuttered from his robes as he muttered words of leaving. I couldn't help but feel somewhat at ease in his arms, even in this situation.

_Don't leave me…_

I raised my head to look at him then. I wanted to watch his face as we tumbled together into the abyss. I wanted to see his comforting eyes stare back into mine, as he did hours ago.

He tilted his head to the side, his lavender eyes scanning mine, momentarily. They seemed to be glazed over with moisture. He agilely grasped my chin and pulled me into a kiss.

It was light and soft, as our first kiss. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. I felt myself close my eyes and kiss back, wondering when he was going to flick his nimble tongue into my cavern, taking me completely with him. I melted into his mouth, the heavy winds, swirling around us became a faded memory. Just when I was becoming impatient, he pulled away and stared into my eyes. I whimpered slightly from the loss of contact. He didn't seem to notice, however.

I stared back at him, never blinking and wanting more.

"Sango…don't die because of me." He shakily stated, his stoic gaze never leaving my own. "I didn't want that."

I felt my insides shutter as the words fell from his lips. I didn't want to loose him.

"I want you to live." He growled, grasping his limb quickly.

"LIVE!!" He shouted, louder than before; his voice had transformed into a low growl.

I jolted away for a second at the rash sound of Miroku's strained voice. He looked up at me for moment and winced, his eyes closing tightly. I sat there, confused and torn in half. I wanted to listen to him, but I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

The current of the wind began to grow violent as he finished the last of the words. I knew then that this was the end. I looked at him, blinking a few moments. He shook his head tearing his eyes from my own in devastation. My obsession, my love, my fascination with Miroku was indeed lethal and it would kill both of us tonight.

"_I am afraid to take her with me… Do not follow me, Sango…" _

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS FINAL CHAPTER!!!! I can't say it enough that I enjoyed this fic and I hope all my readers have enjoyed it as well. There is an epilogue!! Please check back later because I will post it ASAP. Thankyou all who read!!**


	7. Epilogue

**Okay this is the actual end to the story. Please enjoy and no flaming thankyou.**

It was a spring morning across the small pasture, as the two settlers moved across the lawn. The sun had just peaked over the horizon and a light breeze swayed the tall grass from side to side in a sensual manner. Small birds sang monotonously, as the travelers moved across the desolate field.

One of the travelers was dressed in a yellow kimono. She was a young woman, graced with an essence of extreme beauty. Her mahogany eyes peered off into the distance and she smiled, grasping the hand of her small companion.

The child looked impatient from traveling at such early hours in the morning. He had dark hair, unlike his mothers and he walked slowly, almost being dragged by his older mother.

The mother slowed as she came to a large hole in the ground and smiled, noticing the flowers of the shrine that they had placed there earlier that month. Not all the grass had grown in the grave however. There were still patches of dirt scattered across the hole. She turned to her son, who had already, bowed his head in prayer, as this had become a normal routine his whole life.

The mother bowed her head shortly after and closed her eyes, remembering his lost soul. He had begged her to stay and blessed her with more than enough happiness a lifetime could fulfill with another.

_I'm living, Miroku, for you, for all eternity…_

**Please review and thankyou all who read.**


End file.
